


National Anthem OST

by OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink



Series: The Aristocrats AU [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>46 Songs for the 46th President, The First Lady, and President’s Assistant</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem OST

 

 

(In no particular order)

 

01\. A Starting Pulse

02\. The Deer by Woodkid

03\. Mr November by The National

04\. The People’s House by Chicago Symphony Orchestra

05\. Electioneering by Radiohead

06\. My Kingdom, My Rules by Alexandre Desplat

07\. Italia by Gabriel Yared

08\. Twins by Gem Club

09\. Super Rich Kids (ft Earl Sweatshirt) by Frank Ocean

10\. The Star Spangled Banner by Bond

11\. Fortunate Son by Wyclef Jean

12\. American Baby by Dave Matthews Band

13\. Hannibal by Caribou

14\. Political by Halou

15\. Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude (BWV 147) by Johann Sebastian Bach

16.Rose K. by Rasputina

[This is actual a song about Rose Kennedy, the matriarch of the Kennedy family, mother of JFK]

17\. 36 Years by Murray Gold

18\. Fatherhood by Alexandre Desplat

19\. Goodnight Abigail by Murray Gold

20\. Clair de lune (perf. Akiko Kitakawa [piano]) by Claude Debussy

21\. Swan Lake, Op. 20, No. 2, Waltz - Tempo di valse by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky

22\. Jack the Ripper by Colin Meloy

23\. Requiem (Op. 48) - In Paradisum by Gabriel Urbain Fauré 

24\. Songs of Love by Blondie

25\. Psycho Killer by Talking Heads

26\. I Love You by Woodkid

27\. Higanbana by Hiromi Mizutani & Yasuharu Takanashi

28\. ILLfluential by ILLClinton

29\. Angels (Love Thy Brother Remix) by the XX

30\. Adagio Of Spartacus And Phrygia by Aram Ilich Khachaturian

31\. Eat Raw Meat = Blood Drool (full edit) by Editors

32\. Pledge of Allegiance by Matthew Good

33\. Crimewave by Crystal Castles

34\. You Are Her Father by Harry Gregson-Williams

35\. Iron by Woodkid

36\. The Man Who Told Everything by Doves

37\. Gogol by Gonzales

38\. Death Tape by Pornopop

39\. American Beauty by Thomas Newman

40\. More Beautiful Than Silence by K’naan

41\. The Man Who Sold the World by the Section Quartet

42\. Balled of a Politician by Regina Spektor

43\. Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Lorde

44\. The Burning Heart by Hans Zimmer

45\. Stand By Me (NB Haunt) by MONA

46\. National Anthem by Lana Del Rey

 

Download [(x)](http://www.4shared.com/zip/RSb0R6RJce/National_Anthem_OST.html) @ 4shared

Download [(x)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hzq9y9hyt9oplfl/National_Anthem_OST.zip) @ Mediafire

 

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
